gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ghetto Life
Ghetto Life es una canción de Rick James, de su álbum ''"Street Songs" ''de 1981. Aparece en la radio Fever 105 de Grand Theft Auto Vice City. Letra When I was a young boy Growing up in the ghetto Hanging out on corners Singin' with the fellas Lookin' for the cute chicks Trying to find a bit of fun Looking for some trouble Or anyone who'll give me some I was young and crazy (In the ghetto) Didn't know what my life would be (In the ghetto) I was dumb and, oh, so lazy (In the ghetto) Something had a spell on me (In the ghetto) You wanna know what I'm talkin' bout? (Talkin' 'bout ghetto life) Ghetto life You wanna know what I'm singin' 'bout? (Talkin' 'bout ghetto life) Ghetto life When I was a young man Kind of free and fancy Met this little cute girl She said, her name was Nancy She had pigtails to her shoulders She couldn't have been much older She taught me what I had to know To make a girl not want to go She was very kinky (In the ghetto) She laid her pigtails down on me (In the ghetto) And I was feeling, oh, so sneaky (In the ghetto) I had to see what love could be, yes now (In the ghetto) I knew it all along That my game was strong But I was wrong that time I knew, I had to pray And give myself away Did you think I was man enough? Yeah Did you think I was smart enough? Yeah Did you think I was strong enough? Yeah Did you think I'd work it out of the ghetto life? Sing it to ya, hit it, baby, say, ghetto life (Talkin' 'bout ghetto life) You got to get on over, ghetto life (Talkin' 'bout ghetto life) When I was a young boy Tenements, slums and corner bums Playing tag with winos The only way to have some fun One thing 'bout the ghetto You don't have to hurry It'll be there tomorrow So brother, don't you worry Ghetto life (Talkin' 'bout ghetto life) Talking 'bout ghetto life Ghetto life, baby (Talkin' 'bout ghetto life) Life, life Ghetto life, la la, la la, life (Talkin' 'bout ghetto life) (Shoop shoop, shoop shoop) (Shoop be doop in the ghetto) People we got to get over (Shoop shoop, shoop shoop) (Shoop be doop in the ghetto) Talkin' 'bout the life (Shoop shoop, shoop shoop) (Shoop be doop in the ghetto life) Where's the place we funk? (Ghetto Land that's the place where we funk) (The place we like to funk) (Ghetto Land that's the place where we funk) (The place we like to funk) Say, where the place we funk (Ghetto Land that's the place where we funk) (The place we like to funk) (Ghetto Land that's the place where we funk) Ho (The place we like to funk) Where's the place, we like to funk (Ghetto Land that's the place where we funk) (The place we like to funk) Where's the place, we like to funk (Ghetto Land that's the place where we funk) (The place we like to funk) Ghetto Land, that's the place Where we funk from day to day Ghetto Land, Ghetto Land Video Archivo:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Rick James - "Ghetto Life" Categoría:Canciones de Fever 105